Winchester Boys
by SPN4L1F3
Summary: He smiled back. "Nice car, almost as nice as mine." He winked at me. "Mind if I sit with you?" "Did Benny put you up to this?" "Nope. I just wanna talk for a minute so, can I sit with you or not because I feel like I'm wasting my time just standing here" He said with a slightly annoyed face. i totally suck at summaries. but rated M for later chapters.


(Alex's P.O.V)

One of my best friends Dean was taking me to a party tonight, and I was in the middle of doing my hair when I heard the door bell ring. I walked down stairs and opened the door to find non-other than Dean standing there. I smiled. "Hey, Dee...I'm not quite ready yet, come in you can chill down here and watch T.V. I'll be down soon." I said as I ran back up into my room.

"Cool I'll be here, don't take too long." Dean yelled to me from the couch.

I finished my hair in record time, took off my glasses and put in my bright red contacts. After all that was done I started on my make up. I had on my red skinny jeans, a black V-neck, a black and red leather jacket, with my black and red Vans. I decided to change out the white balls to my tongue ring to a red one on the top and a black on the bottom. I smiled at my reflection pleased with what I've accomplished. I walked down stairs and Dean was on the couch watching Batman. He didn't notice that I was in the room until I stepped in front of the television; he was getting ready to yell at me when he noticed I didn't have my glasses, and my hair was down.

"Damn, just...damn you look amazing! If my brother doesn't ask you out soon I'm gonna have to." Dean said with a devious smile plastered on his face.

"If only you were straight." I said with a smile. You see Dean was gay; he also has a twin brother Jensen. Who I've had a crush on since the summer of 7th grade. "Okay, lets go. Are we taking my car?" I asked as I turned off the T.V.

"My car is in the shop. So your car it is." He said with a smile. Holding up my car keys.

"Dee you know I love you butt there's no way in hell you're driving my car." I said as I took the keys from him. "Lets go, you're gonna have to direct me on where we're going."

"Okay, lets go then." He said while making his way out the house and over to my vehicle (a black, jeep Wrangler, two door).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I put my keys in my pocket after I locked the doors. I walked up to the front door of the house. Dean held the door open for me, and as I walked in I noticed that just about everyone was staring at me. Then I saw Jensen (the guy I mentioned earlier Dean's twin) walking toward Dean and I, he walked up to his brother.

"Hey Dee, who's the hottie?" I heard Jensen ask.

"That's Alex; we've been friends since 6th grade and she's been in our science class since 7th grade. You know, Alexandra Peterson?" Dean said.

I turned around to face them. "How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER call me that Dean?! It's Alex, Allie, Alice, or Al. I answer to all of 'em. Just don't call me Alexandra, please." I said, turned and walked over to the closet to hang up my jacket.

"Hey, Alex...right?" came form behind me. I turned around to find a slightly taller than me, boy with dark hair and a heavy western accent.

"Yeah, why? And if you don't mind my asking. Who the hell are you?"

He smiled. "Not at all my name is Benny."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Benny."

"You too. Hey you wanna come with me to the backyard? Not in any type of way. I just wanna talk with you." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, sure." And with that he took my hand and led me out into the backyard.

Once we were outside he pulled us so we were hidden by a big oak tree. "K, so you know Jensen, right?"

"Yeah why?" I asked out of pure confusion.

"Because, I just happen to know that he has had this huge massive crush on you. And he wants to ask you out either tonight or tomorrow. I ain't sure when but I know it's comin' but he's scared that you'll say no, that's the only reason he hasn't done it already. Just please do us all a favor. If he does grow the balls to ask, say yes. If not he'll be crushed, and I don't even want to think what he'll do afterward." Benny told me.

"Oh. So, he sent you to talk to me? I'm not stupid Benny I know you're lying and I cant believe I thought I could trust you even for a second." I said and made my way back into the house to grab my jacket and tried to find Dean, he was enjoying himself dancing up on, wait that cant be right. Was he dancing up on Castiel Novak? The kid in my Studio Art class, the one who's keeps more to himself then anything. "I hope that works out for Dee." I say to myself as I make my way out to my car. He knew I was only staying for an hour at most. Sitting in silence got boring so I had my headphones in listening to my phone. I was singing along to 'Mouth machine gun' by Our Last Night. I didn't notice the banging on my window until the song ended. I pulled out one of the headphones and looked out the window to see non-other than Jensen standing there looking into the window with a sly smirk on his face. I rolled my window down and sheepishly smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "Nice car, almost as nice as mine." He winked at me. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Did Benny put you up to this?"

"Nope. I just wanna talk for a minute so, can I sit with you or not because I feel like I'm wasting my time just standing here" He said with a slightly annoyed face.

I unlocked the doors. "Go around." I told him, he sighed then I watched as he made his way to the passenger door. Once he was seated and the door was closed I looked over at him, to find that he was staring at me. He looked away and I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Can I ask you something? And I want you to be completely honest with me even if you think I cant take it I want you to be brutally honest with me, okay? And if you don't have an answer right away its ok you can tell me Monday or something." he asked finally looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. What's up?" I said with a slight giggle.

He smiled. "K, so, I was wondering if maybe. Youwoulddomethehonorofgoingoutonadatewithme?"

"Would you mind repeating that, and maybe this time saying a little slower? That'd be nice." I said with a big smile.

He let out a sigh. "I said...maybe, you would do me the honor of going out on a date with me? Please?" He pretty much whispered the 'please' probably thinking I wouldn't hear him but I did. After thinking for a minute I finally came up with an answer, maybe not the answer he was looking for but its whatever.

"Here give me your phone."

"Here you go." He said handing his phone to me. "But why?" he asked with a confused face.

"You'll see, unlock it." I said handing it back to him, after he unlocked and handed it back to me. I added my number and then gave it back. "Now you have my number. Text me whenever." I said with a smile.

He nodded. "I will."

"Oh, here comes Dean, your gonna have to climb to the back or get out to let him in if I'm taking you both home." He gave me a confused look. "I'm sleeping over again." He nodded.

Opening the door climbing out and folding the seat. "You're in the back Dee I already called shotgun" he said and winked at me as Dean climbed into the backseat. I looked back and gave him an apologetic look. He just smiled at me, and glared at his brother.

"Everybody ready?" I said as Jensen buckled up. "Oh shit! I have to stop at my place to get clothes." I said looking back at Dean then to Jensen.

"No you don't. You practically live at our house I'm sure that you've left enough clothes as is, don't need you adding to it I already have a drawer full of your shit. Just head to our house I need to sleep." Dean told me.

"I love you, Dee. You know that right?" I asked with the cheesiest smile I could muster.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I looked over to Jensen and smiled. Then started the car, my smile only got bigger as my baby boy roared to life.

Once we made it to the Winchester house hold. Dean groaned as he slammed the door shut. I glared back at him as I locked the doors. And he mumbled an apology. I smiled as we walked into the house.

"Dad we're home!" Jensen yelled. "And Allie's back!" Dean added.

I smiled as I heard John yell "okay, and hi Allie nice to have you back"

As we made our way up to the rooms I saw Sam (the youngest of the Winchester brothers) as the twins made there way to there shared room I stopped and said hi to Sam. We stood there for a couple minutes talking about how much he had grown and how I joked about knocking Sam down to size we both shared a laugh before I was being called by both of the twins. I looked at Sam. "Well, it's never good when they both call for me. I'll talk to you later Sammy." I said with a smile as I made my way to the twins' room. Stopping in my tracks when I noticed the room was clean, and I mean _clean_ clean. I laughed. "What's the occasion?" I asked they both looked at me funny. "The room is FINALLY clean. What's the occasion?" I asked again. They looked at each other and then at me and laughed.

"Oh, dad said that in order to have people sleepover our room has to be clean. And I knew that you would sleep over this weekend so I forced Jen here to help me clean." Dean said with a smile. Proud of himself, I couldn't stop smiling because I knew how much of a mess the room usually was and how long it must have took to get it this clean.

"You guys cleaned your room for me? Awe! Thanks guys!" I said as I pulled them both into a hug.

They hugged me back "You're welcome" came from Dean. "Not a problem." Came from Jensen.

"Now. Onto more pressing matters. Pj's." I said and Dean pulled back walking over to his dresser and opening the second drawer and backing away.

"I told you a whole fucking drawer." He said.

I tried to pull away from Jensen to walk over to the drawer. But he only held me tighter as I went to pull away. I looked over to Dean and mouthed 'help me'.

He shook his head and walk over to Jensen and I. he cleared his throat and Jensen slowly pulled away with a pretty deep blush on his cheeks. Dean and I shared a glance before I walked over to the open drawer. "Well, shit. This is where all of my fucking clothes went. Damn." I said as I looked through the drawer full of my clothes. "Okay, now here's the part that I hate but sleeping arrangements. Who's sleeping were." I asked turning to face the twins.

"Well, if its ok with you guys I was bout to go sleep on the couch so Allie doesn't have to squish onto your bed, or sleep on the floor." Jensen says as he makes his way to the door.

"No you always wind up on the couch why don't I take the couch this time and we'll take turns when ever we have company." Dean says as he pushes his brother back into the room and takes his pillow and proceeds to walk out of the room. And I'm just left standing there, like always. So while they were talking it out I decided to change into my p.j's. So, there I am in nothing but my bra and underwear looking through the drawer. I hear a slight gasp. And turn slightly to see Jensen staring at me, like I was an injured puppy. I look down at my body to see what he's staring at, to find one of the many bruises felt by my dad. I quickly turn around only to hear him gasp again, that's when I realized that all of the really bad ones are on my back. I quickly open one of the other drawers and pull out one of Dean's black shirts and pull it over my head to cover the bruises, and because the shirt is big on me it covers all of them perfectly. I quickly turn and run out the door and down stairs before Jensen can say or do anything. I find myself in Dean's arms within a minute of me running down the stairs to find him on the couch. I pretty much threw myself into his arms and soon found myself crying into his chest. He was petting the back of my head and trying to stop my crying when I felt him move us into a sitting position. And I was in his lap with my face berried into his chest. When I finally stopped crying I pulled back slightly to look up at him.

He looked down at me and smiled, soon the smile faded. "What happened Al?" he asked softly.

I sniffled. "I was changing like I normally do and I thought Jen left the room so I wasn't worried about it until I heard a gasp, I turned to see him standing there staring at me like I was an injured puppy, so I turned around to find a shirt to cover them but my back got a little worse from the last time you saw it and it caused him to gasp again louder this time. And I couldn't take it anymore so I just put this shirt on and came down to you before he could say or do anything. I'm pretty sure he's still up there thinking of ways to make fun of me like all the others. And I thought he was...was different. But turns out like always I was wrong. Gods why do I even try anymore. Its not like I'll ever find someone besides you and Sam that actually truly cares about me, and not my looks. Because underneath this shirt is something no one will ever want, let alone love." I ranted on about how I was going to forever be alone and how no one will ever be able to love someone as ugly as me. Until I fell asleep with tear tracks on my cheeks, in Dean's arms like always. At least I'll always have him.

(Dean's P.O.V)

My poor baby girl after she fell asleep in my arms like she always does I shift her so that I can carry her bridle style back up to my shared room. As I was passing Sam's room he popped his head out, I gave him a knowing look and he just nodded and went back into his room not before kissing Allie's forehead and biding me goodnight. I walked to my room to find the door open and Jen sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands. I let out a sigh as I walked into the room. He looked up at me and instantly I can tell that he feels bad. I shook my head and walked over to my bed.

"If she wakes up just, cuddle with her she just needs to know that someone is here and that she's safe. If that's too much to ask of you then just get me or Sam." I told him as I placed her onto my bed and tucked her in. Kissing her head and turning to see Jen nod at me a let out a sigh and headed back down stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- i don't know when ill be updating, but ill try for weekly. if not idk, so if you don't here from me for a while i apologize now.


End file.
